


Drunken confessions

by Sunshine_Harem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fans, M/M, Minecraft, Sexual Confusion, Video Format: Streaming, accidental confessio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Harem/pseuds/Sunshine_Harem
Summary: Dream says alittle too much on a stream than he meant to say while drunk.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Drunken confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't harrass or pressure the actually people about dating each other n stuff, not cool dudes!  
> This is all fiction and not based on real life!

_**Bigboi donated 2$ 'Hey Dream! I love your content! Could you say you love George?'** _

Dream read the comment before speaking, "Why thanks. Georgeeeee I lllovveee yoouuu~" he said crouching near Georges minecraft character. He could hear George nervously chuckle "Ok. Good for you." George said cliking away, he was crafting brich fences.

"Mmm. Fuck you look hot doing that." Dream said taking a shot of whiskey. George didn't respond. Snapnap started laughing, "Not really. He looks ugly as ever." Snap said joking around. Dream pulled out his Iron sword and started hitting Snap until he was atleast on two hearts left.

"What was that for!?!?" Snap yelled munching on a steak to boost up his health. "Don't talk to my future boyfriend like that!" Dream yelled sounding really angry. They both brusted out laughing, "Future boyfriend!?" George repeated laughing in shock as he built his little fence farm.

"Yes. Ffuuutree boyfriend....don't tell Georgie though." Dream said digging up some sand and smelting it in a furnace. "Is he for real? Haha but I'm right here Dream." George said guiding the turtels into the fence farm. Sapnap walked up to Dream, "Are you drunk?" He asked, Dream gasped, "No! I am not druunkkk! I am Dream. I think-"

_**HotchettoDust donated 15$ 'Say if he's your future boyfriend than when will you guys get married?'** _

He looked at the message before giggling, "Were going to get married....on his birthday and I'lll bee his sugar daddy." Dream stated typing random things into chat. "Wha-dude he's not gonna want to date such a small brain like you. He's going to date the crafting table." Snapnap said laughing hard, "Not if I get to him first. I'm gooing to put him on a crafting table and fuck him until he begs me t-" he was quickly cut off, "OOOOOOOOOHHH MYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOD, OH MY GOD THEY HAD A BABY TURTEL!" George yelled cutting the man off.

Dream just stayed quite, "What is even happening? I thought you were better Dream. We have kids here." Snapnap said in pure shock as he wasn't expecting that. "HAha What? What is going on? Dude. How much did you drink?" He asked.

It was quite. Dream didn't answer any of his friends. Instead he answered what a fan said.

_**LowBudgetSkeppy donated 21$ 'Are you going to finish that sentence??😏😏😏When did you start having feelings for George?' A fan asked.** _

He leaned back in his chair, "I was going too butt never mind I guess. Meanines. I had feelings way way way way way way before......before. But we can't tell him! He might think of me badly because it. He's not...gay. gay. Unlike me. I think. Am I gay? I. Oh uh. I don't. I like dudes. GASP I LIKE DOODS!!?" He screamed in shock. 

"That's great, but you do realize George is been here the entire time right? And that were streaming this." Snapnap said holding in his laughter. George just sighed, Dream just sat there quitely. "You have man boobs." He slowly said before turning off his stream and leaving the game.

George and Snapnap just sat there laughing, "What was t-that about!?" "-Wheeze- I don't know but you better go get your boyfriend!"

"Oh hey Dream." 

"Hi Dream."

"Sup. What's up guys?"

"Nothing much. So who's wearing the wedding gown and whos wearing the suit?" Snapnap asked.

"Yeah. Also how much money do you have daddy?" George asked smirking.

Dream already has his stream ready he'd just have to turn it on and go live, "Wait-what? Wait what!?.." he said blushing, "Do you not remember daddy? What you said last night? Man I can't wait for the wedding." George said muffeling his laughs as Snap wheezed.

"What do you mean wedding!? And stop calling me that!" He yelled flustered, "But isn't that what sugar babies do? I thought you wanted to be my sugar daddy Dream." He said wheezing hard.

"I-"

"C-check your last stream Dream!" Snapnap said laughing, Dream quickly went into his streams and clicked his last uploaded video. Watching it his face burned with embrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> You know when it's like random but your running on creative writing fuel and can start writing alot of ideas down but when they're written it's actual shit or your so tired but you gotta revise and edit it.   
> And you publish it anyways fully knowing it's horrible.


End file.
